


Secret Identities

by Emily_Cheese



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is a hopeless romantic, Chloé is a nice person, Emily_Cheese is the creator!!, Gabriel is a bad dad, Tikki and Plagg are awesome as always!, Warning: Lila, check out my YouTube channel! Emily_Cheese, mayor Bourgeois and Audrey Bourgeois are divorced, more tags will be added!!!, the Eiffel Tower is destroyed, this will be put on my YouTube channel as a podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Cheese/pseuds/Emily_Cheese
Summary: When Ladybug is kidnapped by Hawk Moth, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge set out to find their missing teammate. But Ladybug might not be the only thing the group finds. Ladybug starts to develop feelings for a certain kitty and she doesn’t know what to do...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 5





	1. Missing Milady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I would like to say that this will be put on my YouTube channel so I hope you enjoy!!! I’ll let you know in the notes when I put this on my channel!! For now, enjoy this!!  
> Warnings: Hawk Moth, kidnapping

“Milady!” Chat Noir leaped towards Ladybug, holding her close as the two fell to the ground a few feet away from where Ladybug had just been standing. A blast zoomed right past the spot Ladybug had just been.   
“Chat!” Ladybug stood up quickly and dusted herself off. “Come on! He’s getting away!” Ladybug and Chat Noir had cornered Hawk Moth, the supervillain, and were pursuing him so they could finally get rid of the evil man.  
“Right behind you, Milady!” Chat Noir said. He lept up and the two ran after Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Chat Noir chased Hawk Moth all over Paris and finally caught up to him at the base of the Eiffel Tower.  
“There’s nowhere to run, Hawk Moth!” Ladybug said as she and Chat Noir each moved closer to the villain.   
“Oh really?!” Hawk Moth challenged.   
“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, catching a small hexagonal box as it fell out of the air.  
“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir raised his arm and black destructive energy swirled in his hand.   
“Give up, Hawk Moth! It’s over!” Ladybug said. Hawk Moth looked between Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
“Never!” Hawk Moth said. Chat Noir ran towards the supervillain, holding out his hand towards Hawk Moth’s miraculous. Hawk Moth dodged out of the way and Chat Noir stumbled, accidentally running into the Eiffel Tower, bringing the giant tower down on the three of them.  
When the dust settled, Chat Noir looked around frantically. He couldn’t see Ladybug or Hawk Moth.   
“Ladybug?!” Chat Noir leaped to his feet. He searched the debris but couldn’t find his lady. “Ladybug!” Chat Noir cried. He spotted red with black spots and hurriedly moved the debris. His hopeful smile faded as he picked up the hexagonal box that Ladybug had summoned with her Lucky Charm. Chat Noir heard the beeping sound that signaled that he’d be switching back soon. By now, a crowd had gathered around the collapsed tower.   
“Chat Noir?” a police officer hurried to the cat-like superhero. “Where’s Ladybug? What happened?!”  
“Oh, hello, officer,” Chat Noir said. He put the small box in his pocket. “Listen, I need you to block off this area. It’s dangerous. Ladybug has disappeared so we can’t fix this mess. I’m sorry,”  
“We’ll clean this up!” the officer said. He and some other officers started blocking off the area. Chat Noir’s ring beeped again and he used his stick to launch himself into the air as he hurried away.

Chat Noir looked every day for his Ladybug. He searched the Eiffel Tower debris, the sewers, anywhere that his lady could be. He was starting to lose hope when Chat Noir finally got confirmation that Ladybug was okay. A text appeared on his cat phone. ‘Help! HM has me! I’m out of food for my kwami! He doesn’t know my identity but he’s trying! I-’ the text stopped there. Chat Noir now knew his Ladybug was okay. Well, mostly. The only problem was finding Hawk Moth.  
Chat Noir sat on the roof of a building. He had searched all of Paris. There was no sign of his red-and-black clad ladybug.   
“Hey, Kitty,” a voice said. Chat Noir turned around and saw Rena Rouge and Carapace standing behind him.  
“Need any help?” Carapace asked.  
“You have no idea,” Chat Noir said. “But I think we might need a little more help,”

“There has to be somewhere we haven’t checked!” Rena Rouge said. The group was on the roof of the Grande Paris Hotel, trying to think of a plan to find Ladybug and Hawk Moth.  
“We’ve checked everywhere! More than once!” Queen Bee, Chloé, said.   
“Rena-” Carapace said but he was interrupted.  
“I know that! But Ladybug is still missing!” Rena Rouge said. Chloé and Rena Rouge argued more as Carapace kept trying to get the fox hero’s attention. Finally, in a flash of light, Rena Rouge’s costume disappeared. Chat Noir’s eyes widened. Chloé’s did too. Alya Césaire stood in the place of Rena Rouge.   
“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” Carapace said. “Your necklace was beeping,”  
“Alya?!” Chloé asked. Recently, Chloé had apologized to Marinette and Alya for always being so mean after her parents had divorced and Alya and Marinette had comforted her.  
“Well, the secret’s out,” Alya said.  
“Oh well,” Carapace said.  
“I got it!” Chat Noir said. “None of us know Hawk Moth’s identity, right?”  
“Yeah,” Chloé said.  
“The places we haven’t checked! Our own homes or places of comfort!” Chat Noir said.  
“He’s got a point,” Alya said. “We’ll each go to our houses and check there, then we’ll meet back here. If anyone finds anything, contact the others, alright?”  
“Alright,” Carapace said.  
“Sure,” Chloé said.  
“Perfect,” Chat Noir said. The four split and went their separate ways.  
Carapace received a call from Chat Noir about an hour later. Carapace answered the call.  
“What’s up, dude?” Carapace asked.  
“Carapace, I was passing the Agreste Mansion and I think Hawk Moth is in there! I saw a kwami!” Chat Noir said.  
“Agreste?! Isn’t that that Adrien kid’s last name?!” Carapace asked, hoping his best friend was okay.  
“Yeah. But I already got him to safety!” Chat Noir said. “Now, get the others and hurry over here!”   
“Will do, bro!” Carapace said as he hung up.

Carapace, Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge arrived at the Agreste Mansion and Chat Noir filled them in.  
“Alright, Hawk Moth is likely in this house. Which means so is Ladybug,” Chat Noir said.   
“So, what's the plan? We take on Hawk Moth?” Chloé asked. Chat Noir nodded.  
“Yes. I need you three to distract him while I find Ladybug,” Chat Noir said. The three agreed and the group went into the house.  
The superheroes snuck around, snooping and looking everywhere for Ladybug.  
“Guys,” Rena Rouge said. “Look,” she pushed two buttons on a portrait of the late Emelie Agreste and a cylindrical elevator appeared. The heroes each went down the elevator, starting with Chat Noir. The group found a giant basement under the Agreste Mansion and in the center, a golden casket with a figure whose wrists were tied to the casket.  
“Ladybug!” Chat Noir said as he hurried to his partner. He untied her and she collapsed into his arms.  
“Ch-Chat?” Ladybug asked weakly. Chat Noir held Ladybug close and carried her back to the others.  
“Come on, we have to get out of here before Hawk Moth catches us,” Carapace said.  
“You're a little late,” a voice said as Gabriel Agreste came down the elevator. Chat Noir tensed. “Now, give me your miraculous,” Gabriel said.  
“Never!” Rena Rouge said. “Mirage!” Rena Rouge used her power and made an illusion of the four teens, plus the now unconscious Ladybug in Chat Noir’s arms, but multiplied by a hundred.  
“Nooroo! Dark Wings, rise!” Gabriel said. He transformed into Hawk Moth.  
“Venom!” Chloé said and a yellow stinger appeared on her hand. She lunged towards Hawk Moth and the fight began.  
After a while of fighting, Chloé paralyzed Hawk Moth and Chat Noir took his miraculous, putting it in the hexagonal box. The heroes tied up Gabriel Agreste and while three of the heroes took Gabriel to the police, Chat Noir took Ladybug to the miraculous guardian.

Master Fu gasped when he saw Chat Noir carrying his sleeping ladybug.  
“Chat Noir?!” Master Fu said. “You found her!”  
“And this,” Chat Noir set Ladybug down and pulled out the box with the butterfly miraculous inside. Master Fu smiled widely.  
“Thank you, Chat Noir,” Master Fu said. “I will take Ladybug home. Do not worry,”  
“Of course, Master. Can you tell her to meet me tomorrow night?” Chat Noir asked.  
“Of course,” Master Fu said, with that, Chat Noir left.


	2. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and the other heroes found Ladybug. Once Ladybug got home, she was able to get back into the normal swing of things.
> 
> Has Chat Noir always been that handsome to Ladybug..?

When Marinette woke up, she noticed that she was in her room. Tikki, her kwami, was watching her nervously.  
“Tikki?” Marinette asked. “What happened?”  
“Chat Noir and the other heroes saved you!” Tikki said. Just then, Marinette heard a knock on her door.  
“Who is it?” Marinette asked.  
“It's your father!” Marinette’s father opened the door and smiled. Marinette smiled as Tikki hid quickly.  
“Hey, dad!” Marinette said. “What’s up?”  
“That man that brought you home yesterday is here,” Tom Dupain said. Marinette cocked her head in confusion as she got down from her loft bed.   
“What man?” Marinette asked.   
“Get dressed and you’ll see,” Marinette’s dad said. He left the room and Marinette got dressed.  
“Who’s he talking about, Tikki?” Marinette asked.  
“Master Fu,” Tikki answered. “Now, let’s go!”Marinette finished getting dressed and Tikki flew into her bag. Marinette hurried down the stairs and saw Master Fu talking with Marinette’s parents.  
“Ah, Marinette!” Marinette’s mother, Sabine, said.   
“Hey, mom!” Marinette said.   
“Marinette, how did you sleep?” Master Fu asked.  
“Good, thank you for bringing me home,” Marinette thanked Master Fu. Master Fu nodded and smiled.  
“Of course, Marinette,” Master Fu said. “I will always help someone in need,”  
“Me too,” Marinette said. “Can I ask you something privately?”  
“Of course,” Master Fu said. Marinette took Master Fu up to her bedroom.  
“Master, the only thing I remember is Chat Noir finding me,” Marinette said.  
“Yes, he and the others defeated Hawk Moth. He brought you to me along with the butterfly miraculous,” Master Fu said. “Then, I helped you detransform and brought you here,”  
“Did my parents ask questions?” Marinette asked.  
“Of course they did. I told them that you had wandered in front of my house, tired, hungry, and not knowing where you were or how you got there. Then, I brought you home,” Master Fu said.  
“Okay, thank you,” Marinette said. “But without Hawk Moth, do I have to give you my miraculous?”  
“No, we still have to find the peacock miraculous,” Master Fu said.  
“Of course,” Marinette said.  
“Also, Chat Noir wanted you to meet him on the roof when you awoke,” Master Fu said.  
“Thanks, Master,” Marinette said. She said goodbye to Master Fu and, since it was a day off of school, she decided to go see her friends. They were all happy to see her safe and sound and Marinette was happy that maybe just maybe, things might become normal again.

Marinette, as Ladybug, met with Chat Noir on the rooftop that night. Chat Noir saw her and grinned his cat-like grin.  
“Milady!” Chat Noir said. “It’s nice to see you up and about again!”  
“Thank you, kitty,” Ladybug said. “It’s nice to be up and about again! So, what did you want to talk about?”   
“Milady,” Chat Noir said. “When you went missing, I thought I’d lost you,”  
“Oh, Chat,” Ladybug said.   
“Ladybug, I know you said that your heart belongs to another. I know you don’t love me the way I love you. But I love you so much! I love you more than words can say! I love you with all of my heart and I just wanted to say that even if all odds are against us, I will always be here for you and I will always no matter what, help you, search for you, be the one that you can always count on. I love you, Ladybug,”   
“Chat-” Ladybug started but Chat Noir cut her off with a kiss.   
“I love you,” Chat Noir said finally and left. Ladybug watched him go, her hand went up to her heart.  
“Bye, kitty,”


End file.
